deptfordmicefandomcom-20200216-history
The Rat Zodiac
The Rat Zodiac 'is a set of starsigns used by the followers of the Raith Sidhe. There are thirteen, and nearly all of them are governed by one of the three ancient rat gods; Hobb, Mabb, and Bauchan. The one exception is the sign of The Mouse, which is seen as an ill omen. The House of Hobb The Peeler (16th February - 11th March) '' Surely the most respected of all constellations, it has many other vulgar names: "Gutgorer", "Flabripper", "Bloodspike", "Lardshaver", "Giblet-render" and "Furtrimmer". The rat born now will never want for fresh meat - be it mouse or mole, stoat or weasel. They are expert hunters and can skillfuly skin the hide off the most unwilling of prey in a trice. Such is the pride a rat will take in this birthsign that he will often cut off one of his claws at the wrist and replace it with a sharpened knife to make his peeling even more efficent. '''Those born under this sign: * Skinner * Wendel Maculatum The Bloodybones (12th March - 19th April) '' The traditional sacrifice of a peeled victim to the Lord Hobb has its origins in that, at certain times, the most feared of the Raith Sidhe would appear to his "children", and walk amongst them stripped of all flesh.'' Thus have his high priests always arrayed themselves in costumes which emulate the flayed state. A rat born at this time may devote himself to the veneration and worship of those filthy gods and aspire to attaining the powerful position of high priest. The other, main purpose of the bloodybones costume is disguise, for the identity of the high priest has ever been cloaked in secrecy. The Glutted Sack (20th April - 18th May) '' Also called "Guzzelbag", "Scoffpurse" and "Gorger" this symbolises a rat's most basic craving, the lust for food.'' Many times during his life, a rat will fantasise of a paradise dripping with the juices of over ripe and rancid delicacies to satiate his tainted appetite. This blissful realm is symbolized by "The Glutted Sack" where the drab realities of scrounging for left overs and licking slime from drains are totally forgotten. The rat born at this time will always place the stuffing of his stomach and the satisfaction of his putrid taste buds above all else and so will prosper extremely well in sewer society. Those born under this sign: * Kelly * Pigwiggen The Claw (19th May - 5th June) '' A rat born under this ferocious symbol, vulgarly called "Gouger" is said to be one of the most savage and brutal of those loathsome creatures. Many rats contrive to have their offspring born at this time, but woe betide a matron who carries over into the shameful mouse sign.'' Those born under this sign: * Smiler * Vinegar Pete Outside any house The Mouse (6th June - 13th June) '' Although the time of The Mouse endures for only eight days it is an extremely ill omen to bear offspring in this period which is not governed by any of the Raith Sidhe and brings nothing but shame upon those who do.'' Known by many base, scornful titles; "Runt time", "Sickweed", "Milkmites", "Gnatbrat" and "Shrimpspawner" to name but few, a ratling born now is seen to be weak and cowardly, never rises in the ranks and is always spat upon. Fearing such reproach for her child, a ratwife will induce labour before "The Claw" sign is ended or strive to hold onto the unborn child until The Mouse is over. Yet many have also murdered their "Sickweed" young or left them exposed for the crows to peck, rather than endure the stigma of being a "Milkmite" mother. The House of Mabb The Scars (14th June - 4th July) '' After the humiliating time of "The Mouse", the zodiac moves into the house of Mabb and the moon enters the sign of "The Scars" also known as "Big Bleeder" and "Little Bleeder".'' To have a birthday in "The Scars" is most honourable. Representing every injury gained in battle, this sign denotes a warrior who will not shrink from his duty and will fight to the last claw and fang. During this time, if it rains on a night when there is no moon, it is said to be The Scars' blood which pours and to drink of "the weeping wounds" kindles and heightens a rat's hideous bloodlust. Those born under this sign: * Vinny * Smiff The Maggots (5th July - 17th August) '' Mabb is the dark Lady of Midnight Slaughter, yet also the bringer of pestilence as this constellation reminds us.'' A rat born at this time will be corrupt and rotten right through, with no redeeming virtue. He is a loner who shifts his allegiance to whoever is in power and must never be trusted. Yet this faithless quality is considered to be a worthwhile trait in this barbaric society and many rats are proud to be ruled by this particular sign. Those born under this sign: * Morgan * Fletch The Ratwitch (18th August - 14th September) '' Also known as "Haggers", "Cronies" and "Madame Hex", the rat born now will be drawn towards all things mystical and will most probably join the ranks of the countless charlatans and hoodwinking fortune tellers. The figure of the Ratwitch is a traditional feature of life, and there is usually one to be found in most districts. Usually these creatures are harmless, a factor which makes them more approachable than the rest of ratkind and so normally timid creatures will feel less afraid of seeking their advice.'' Those born under this sign: * Mother Lotus * Morwenna * Fleabee The Wheel (15th September - 2nd October) '' Also called,"Chancers", "Jammybeggars", "Flukers", "Mabb-sends" and "Ratty-go-lucky" this signifies the Wheel of Providence and Destiny. A rat born now is considered to be particularly lucky and will have a charmed existence throughout his life, escaping many dangers which, for others, would prove fatal.'' Those born under this sign: * Beckett * Leering Macky The House of Bauchan The Skull (3rd October - 22nd November) '' The moon leaves the house of Mabb and enters that of Bauchan, for this is the sign of The Skull. Ruled by Bauchan, the Skull or "Headcase" and "Old Crafty" is a symbol of the god's many disguises and cunning.'' The rat born now will live by his wits and be an expert liar. Those born under this sign: * One-Eyed Jake Discord (23rd November - 15th December) '' Discord is a sign of Bauchan. Also called "The Big Brawl" and "Kill'ems" Bauchan is never happier than when sowing disharmony amongst others.'' His shameless lies were responsible for many wars in the beginnings of time and so the rat born now will be of like mind, yet also argumentative and quick of temper. It is said that a Brawler has many friends, all dead. Should the stars blaze in a clear sky tonight, it is a sure signal that there will be murder a plenty this month. '' '''Those born under this sign:' * Black Ratchet * Klakkweena * Mouldtoes * Clunker The Bluebottles (16th December - 28th January) '' Also known as "The Swarm", "Corpse Feasters" and "The Buzzing Stars".'' A rat born in this time will revel in using others for his own gain and gleefully pounce upon those much weaker than themselves. As flies dine off decay, so too will the Bluebottle Rat, for his palate will always prefer rotting carrion to fresh meat. Amongst rat society this is a fairly common sign and though it holds no great honour, it is still thoroughly respectable. Few friends will such a creature make amongst its own kind, however strange rapports have often been struck between a "Swarmer" and other creatures of the same mind, like crows and ravens. '' '''Those born under this sign:' * Finn The Vagabond (29th January - 15th February) '' The rat born at this time is a malcontent who either leaves his birthplace because of a burning lust to spy other realms and darker holes, or is driven out because of some crime.'' Thereafter the "Flearunner", "None-to-mourn" or "Stinkheel" as he is vulgarly known will be a loner doomed to traipse the world, settling nowhere until they eventually drop dead in their tracks. ' '''Those born under this sign: * Madame Akkikuyu * Heliodorus